


butterfly fish and lion plushies

by stringsinmelody



Series: småfolk [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, magical breastfeeding, slight abo undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsinmelody/pseuds/stringsinmelody
Summary: “Can I help Pappa?” She stood by Even, ready to begin rolling the dough, outstretching her hands.“Lets wash our hands first, please.” Isak gave their daughter a disapproving look, but Even knew he loved Millie’s enthusiasm.She loved helping Even cook, would stand beside him and watch him chop vegetable in the evening, or help Even wash fruit in the morning, her small hands folding the colander, long blonde hair still matted from sleep.





	butterfly fish and lion plushies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off series inspired by [Alex's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ughasifxclueless/pseuds/ughasifxclueless) lovely [verse.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11266218/chapters/25191522)
> 
> Thank you everyone for leaving such lovely messages in my last two updates. I really appreciate them. :)
> 
> (Sorry this took longer than I thought to update.)

The fish fluttered across the reef, swimming through the large expanse of coral, the eyespot on its dorsal fin eye catching from the tank. It's silver and black edged golden stripes caught the light of the artificial lights above the tank ceiling, and Even watched as its long nose poked inside an open gap in a reef, disappearing out of sight.

Camilla’s eyes were taking in all the activity happening in front of her, dark brown boots moving across the tiled floor as she lightly pulling on Even’s hand. 

“Over here Pappa.” She tugged Even’s hand a little more firmly, wanting the explore a group of more colorful fish in a tank across the room. 

The blue and green lights radiating from the tank reflected themselves across her cream dress as she carefully read the information plaque in the wall, her small fingers tracing over the words.

She's been enjoying the zoo so far, to Even’s surprise. Practically buzzing out of her seat when they'd arrived, happily helping Isak stuff Julian's toys into the diaper bag if it meant they could walk through the entrance doors faster.

“Can we go see the lions?” She asked, pushing a strand of blonde hair out her face, shifting her boots in the ground, clearly wanting to move onto another section of the zoo. 

“We have to wait for Dada. He’ll be worried if he comes back and doesn't find us here.”

Isak had excused himself to the bathroom as soon as they'd entered the dark aquarium halls. One sniff of Julian's nappy and he knew their baby was ready for a fresh new diaper.

They spent a couple more minutes exploring butterfly fish, danios, and green swordtail. Switching from saltwater to freshwater tanks. 

Soon enough, Isak came walking back towards them with Julian in tow, his baby babbling away, turning his head to look at all the fishies. Even took a moment to admire his mate, the golden hue of his hair, how gorgeous he looked holding their baby in his arms.

Even made a quizzical face with he noticed Julian had on dark blue denim dungarees and an olive green knit jumper underneath, not the same clothes he was wearing when they arrived.

“Poop explosion?” Even noted, taking Julian from Isak's arms, while his husband placed the diaper bag under the stroller.

“Most definitely,” Isak nodded, reaching out a finger to bop Julian's nose as he wigged in Even’s arms. “This little mister got poop all over his back.”

The lion exhibit was separated into two sections, one outdoors, and one indoors. Most of the animals were indoors since the outdoor enclosure was still covered in a fair amount of snow.

There was a lioness separated from the rest of the family, lying by herself under the shade of a small tree. She soon walked through a small opening where a small pile of hay was acclimated in the corner of the room, and upon closer inspection Even could see four small little tufts of beige fur moving. The lioness sniffed about in the hay, stopping to lick the tummy of one of her cubs. She most likely had only given birth a couple of weeks ago and had been separated from the others to allow her to care for her offspring uninterrupted. 

Even sat down on a bench with Julian soundly asleep in his stroller, his tiny mouth set on a pout.

Isak guided Millie closer to the glass, standing beside a woman and her child, merely five feet away from Even.

“Dada, they're so tiny.”

Mille pressed her hand to the glass and watched the lioness interacting with her cubs. They were all aware of her presence by now, their small yelps could be heard through small holes made in the glass. “Could we have one?”

From his seat, Even could see the arch of her brows, her face hopeful as she looked up over at Isak.

“No baby,” Isak responded, amused by his daughter's sudden request. “It's not ok to keep wild animals as pets.”

“Why not?”

“They can get very sad, and they might end up missing their brothers and sisters.” Isak explained.

“Oh,” Millie conceded, turning her attention back to the cubs. 

They were squirming around in the hay, trying to crawl to their mother. One had successes and was already latching onto her teet, tiny claws spread across the lioness’ belly.

“We can buy you a lion plushy from the gift shop,” Isak suggested, squeezing Millie's hand to get her attention. “Would you like that darling?”

She perked up at that, her blue eyes lighting up to the prospect of having a little lion of her own.

+

It started out with a headache. Isak waking up with his forehead throbbing and a slight tickle in his throat, sneezing when Even gave him a kiss before leaving for work. 

Into the evening, Even could tell Isak wasn't feeling his best. 

He was slicing pepperoni, placing it in a small plate next to the cheese, basil, and tomatoes set aside to later add onto the pizza dough. Isak was in the kitchen with him, bouncing Julian on his hip, and eating pieces of cheese. Popping them in his mouth when he thought Even wasn't looking. There was tomato sauce simmering on the stove, its delicious aroma engulfing the entire kitchen.

Every once in awhile, Isak would sniffle, pressing the back of his hand to his nose.

“Here, taste.” Even lifted a wooden spoon with tomato sauce and placed it in front of Isak's mouth, who quickly opened said mouth for a sample.

Isak moaned, licking his lips and nodding his head, wiping some sauce from the corner of his mouth. 

“That's delicious.” 

Even gave Isak a quick kiss, then walked over to the fridge to grab the dough that he'd made an hour ago when Camilla was sifting through her backpack to begin her homework, and Isak was upstairs nursing Julian.

As he was sprinkling a generous amount of flour on the board, Even saw Millie come into the kitchen, looking cozy in a long-sleeved burgundy dress, with black tights underneath.

“Can I help Pappa?” She stood by Even, ready to begin rolling the dough, outstretching her hands. 

“Lets wash our hands first, please.” Isak gave their daughter a disapproving look, but Even knew he loved Millie’s enthusiasm.

She loved helping Even cook, would stand beside him and watch him chop vegetable in the evening, or help Even wash fruit in the morning, her small hands folding the colander, long blonde hair still matted from sleep.

They sat down to eat dinner, Millie assisting Even in helping cut the pizza with a pizza slicer, a new gadget Even has bought last week.

Across the table, Julian was sitting in his high chair, homemade vegetable purée in from of him. A mix of roasted potatoes, carrots, tomatoes, and broccoli all mushed into a small white plate. He was giggling at a funny face Isak was making, purée smeared all over his face, looking like the most adorable joker Even had ever seen.

+

There was a very warm body in Even’s arms, and as he moved around he could feel Isak sniffling, before his body let out a quick shiver, snuggling further into Even’s chest.

That's when Even noticed just how warm his mate was, feeling the heat of Isak's forehead on his neck.

He made a move to sit up, but Isak softly pushed him down, not wanting Even to leave his side.

“Aw, baby.” He pushed his hand under Isak's shirt, feeling his hot skin as Isak let out a soft whimper.

+

Even gets Camilla ready for school, drops her off, and makes some calls at work, rearranging things so he can spend a couple days at home.

Isak was definitely sick. Even hated the thought of leaving him unattended. His alpha was happy to have an excuse to dote over his mate.

+

Julian is laying in his stomach when Even opens the door, opening and closing his tiny hands in front of him, clearly mesmerized by his own body, babbling incoherently. He raises his head when he noticed Even in the room, smiling when his Pappa scoops him up in his arms.

He holds him to his chest and immediately Julian starts squirming in his arms, moving his head around Even’s chest, his mouth open in search of a nipple.

Even laughs, rubbing his baby's soft head as he places him on the changing table.

After changing his baby's diaper, they head back to the room to find Isak lying shirtless down on his side, duvet rearranged to make room for Julian.

“Someone's hungry,” Even says, while placing Julian down on the bed, watching him promptly latch on, looking up at his Dada with those beautiful light eyes, more green in this light and reminding Even so much of Isak.

Even though Even wanted Isak to fully rest and was perfectly willing to feed Julian himself, Even knew it was best for Isak to continue nursing. An omega’s milk had many nutrients that helped strengthen a pup’s immune system, preventing them from getting sick and helping them grow stronger. 

He knew how much Isak prided himself in being able to feed his babies, saw his omega flourish with delight when the nurse commented on Julian's plump cheeks and chubby legs in his last monthly checkup. Realizing how much power his omega body contained, and how much of that strength he was able to pass on to his pups.

Even knew even through the worst of his cold, Isak was still determined to nurse his baby. His omega was stubborn like that, not caring how non–traditional or inconvenient his actions were at times, long ago having lost the ability to give a single fuck. 

He'd done the same thing with Millie. Even had come home to Isak with a high fever, close to lethargic but with Millie latched onto his nipple, gently placed on a boppy pillow, shy of three months old.

Isak had cried in frustration when Even had chastised him, not wanting his mate to overexert himself. Through tears he'd explaining to Even how he'd heard Millie crying from his room, how his body had responded on instinct, through his fever, nipples swelling and filling up, ready to feed his pup. Even had seen the struggle on his face, his body, his omega content to be nursing his baby, but his energy low, scent faint.

At the moment Julian was still nursing, his eyelashes fluttering as he looked at his Dada, tiny fingers pressing indents into Isak's chest.

Even caressed his pup’s soft cheek as he handed Isak a tissue, examining Isak's expression, keeping a close eye on his husband.

+

A couple of hours later he decides to checks up on Isak. The room is dark, the blinds shut, not allowing much light into the room. Even could pick up the faint smell of cedarwood and amber, Isak's scent dulled down by his cold, his omega weak. Even opens the door a touch more to let in more light and finds him nestled in three layers of blankets, curls slightly damp on his forehead and a single rolled up tissue gently grasped in his hand, seconds away from falling on the ground. 

+

“Pappa can we have _kjøttbollene_ for dinner?” 

Camilla was sitting on the ground, pencils and markers scattered around the coffee table as she began sketching a flower on a blank sheet of paper. Her tongue was sticking out of her mouth, face in full concentration.

Julian was curled up in Even’s lap, a soft plushy under his arm. Even had wanted to do some work on his laptop. He'd laid out Julian’s favorite toys for him on the couch, expecting to answer some emails, but not five minutes later most of them had ended up on the floor. Julian had reached out to Even, small arms outstretched towards his Pappa, in search of a cuddle.

And how could Even deny him that? Not when he looked up at Even with those big round eyes that resembled his mate’s so much.

He'd been extra clingy ever since Isak had fallen sick, demanding more of Even’s attention. They'd decided to limit Julian’s time with Isak only to feeding times, not wanting to risk their baby getting sick, and now Even could see the repercussions of that decision.

“Sure, sweetheart.” Even replied, rubbing Julian's back as he smiled at Millie, who continued to sketch out her illustration.

A quick sweep through the fridge and cupboard shows Even that he's missing a couple of ingredients for dinner. He quickly makes a list on a small notebook and puts it on his back pocket.

+

“Baby, we're heading out to the grocery store. Be back in a minute, ok.”

Isak gave a small grunt, shaking his head and giving Even a lazy smile, clearly doped up on cold medicine. Even had spent a good fifteen minutes roaming the medicine aisle, finding the safest medication Isak could take while still being able to nurse.

Even kissed his forehead, checking his temperature with the back of his hand before closing the door slowly behind him.

+

The grocery store was not very busy today, which Even was thankful for.

He'd spend a good five minutes setting up Julian's cot, and placing him in it, tucking his light brown curls under his beanie.

Upon entering Millie had given him a stricken face, telling him she had to use the restroom, holding her hands in front of her and bouncing on her feet.

Now they were in the spice aisle, Even looking for ground nutmeg, while Millie was observing all the pasta options, taking in all the different colors, shapes, and sizes.

He placed the nutmeg along with ginger on the small cart that Millie was in charge of pushing. She was taking her job very seriously, turning corners very slowly, aware of the people around her.

Julian had dropped his rattle while Even was looking at the selection of bread, and started squirming around in his cot. He let out a soft cry, moving his head around and eventually the beanie also made it to the ground with the rattle. His face was red, a clear sign that he'd spent the last couple of minutes pushing. Even sniffed the air close to his pup and immediately knew the issue. 

They ended up going back to the restroom to change Julian's nappy, Millie pinching her nose and giving a sour face when Even threw the diaper in the trash.

+

Isak was feeling a lot better by the next morning. Even could feel his energy slowly beginning to rise, the shadows under his eyes becoming less visible. 

He was putting on his socks when Even walked into the bedroom, fresh from his shower, hair slightly frizzy and damp.

Even wiped some drool from his shirt, having just put Julian down for a nap. 

“Feeling better?” He laid down next to Isak, pressing his face to Isak's chest, putting a hand on his hip.

Isak took a deep breath, thinking over his words, rearranging his legs to position Even between them, running his fingers through Even’s scalp.

“I think – I think my throat is a little less sore.”

“I'm glad,” Even said, as he rubbed Isak's hip under his shirt.

“A nice cuddle also helps,” Isak murmured, rubbing Even’s shoulder and kissing his forehead.

“I have a feeling I know what might make you feel a lot better,” Even said, as he moved down Isak's body, pushing his thighs apart. 

He pressed his face to the front of Isak's boxer briefs, breathing in heady cinnamon and cloves, watching a small spot of dampness expand by the second. It was tempting to touch it, feel how warm Even knew it was, but he wanted to take his time, knew Isak would be too sluggish to complain.

Licking Isak out is Even’s favorite thing. He remembered the first time he had Isak's pussy on his tongue, how addictive the taste of him way. The way Isak would blush every time Even suggested if he could do it, how he would restrain his omega so as not to seem too needy for him. And every time Even would reassure him, placing kisses all over his thighs, whispering encouraging words between soft licks and slow sucks.

“Is this ok?” Even muttered, breathing hot air into the front of Isak's boxers. Isak opened his legs wider on instinct, taking a fist full of Even’s hair in his hand.

“Yes.” 

Isak thighs were inviting, milky white with skin so soft and dark blonde hair dusted across. Even leaned forward and kissed his left thigh, feeling the muscles spasm against his lips, the dampness in Isak's briefs only growing.

“Always wet for me.” Even began sucking on Isak's left thigh, until blood rushed to the surface, leaving behind a dark lovebite.

He moved his hands further up Isak's body, ruking his shirt above his chest, exposing his nipples. 

They were hard and had darkened over the years from nursing two babies. Even knew they were sensitive. Had first experienced it when Isak was pregnant with Millie, how his nipple had swollen and acquired more melanin by the time he was in his third trimester. Oh how he loved it. The way Isak's body had changed because of the pup growing inside of him.

 

 _“Yes.” Isak hissed. He rolled his hips in tantalizing circles, his heavy belly making it hard for him to fully lift and lower himself on Even’s cock; but god was he trying, gasping every time Even grazed his sweet spot._

_He was so wet. Slicking Even’s cock with every slide, dampening his balls and seeping down to the comforter._

_Even’s alpha was voracious, wanting to make his pregnant omega sob with desire. He grabbed onto Isak's full hips, watching his skin dimple and turn white from how hard Even’s fingers were digging into his flesh._

_He grabbed one of Even’s hands and placed in on his chest, placing his fingers on top of his nipples, which were swollen and dark._

_“Touch me. Make me come.” Isak panted, cheeks flushed from exertion, his omega seductive in the way he blinked at Even with glassy eyes._

_He let out a harsh cry when Even began rolling them in his fingers, his body melting under Even’s touch. “Please, Even.”_

 

Even softly began tracing Isak's stomach, moving up towards his nipples but never really touching them, feeling Isak go taut whenever he got too close.

Teasing Isak was one of Even’s favorite things. He loved seeing Isak whine and beg, his cheeks flushed and eyelashes wet. Looking pretty. So pretty. Too pretty for Even not to fuck harder, lick deeper, bite sharper. It drove Even wild, made his alpha howl with delirium.

But today he'd have to restrain himself, knowing Isak was not feeling well enough to endure Even’s teasing without full on out sobbing in front of him. Even in no way wanted to upset his omega.

He touched the hem of Isak briefs, looking up at him in a silent question. Isak nodded, pushing his hips up and giving Even permission to remove his boxers, leaving him naked from the chest down, shirt still ruled up under his armpits.

There were goosebumps surrounding Isak's skin, whether from the cold or the prospect of being licked out, Even didn't know, but guessed it was both.

Isak’s omega pussy was soft, flushed pink from arousal, swollen like a blossoming flower, perking up its petals to entice swarming bees. Separated folds gave way to slick spilling from his center, clover and rosewood filling Even’s nostrils.

The sight was mouth-watering. Even gently blew on Isak's wet cunt, watching Isak jerk slightly from the cool air. His omega was shameless, opening his thighs wider, enticing him, begging Even to take him.

“So beautiful baby.” 

Even laid his tongue flat on Isak's folds, humming deep in his throat, sending vibrations right into Isak's cunt. 

“Uh,” A choked off whimper escaped Isak's lips as Even dived in deeper with his tongue, his nose grazing Isak's dick with the movements of his head. Even’s mouth was sweltering in the best way possible, Isak's cold making his body extra warm on his tongue. “Please.”

He knew what Isak needed, that small touch that made his dick twitch between his thighs. Even moved his hands up Isak's chest, fingers swiping over Isak's nipples.

“Even.” Isak whined, voice barely above a whisper. He looked so beautiful, his curls dampened with sweat, pupils blown and looking at Even with so much trust it made the hunger in his alpha tamper for a second.

Even whilst sick, Isak's body responded to Even so well, his omega letting go and trusting his alpha to take care of him.

He closed his mouth around Isak's small cock, feeling it throb on his tongue as Isak closed his thighs around Even’s head. He pushes Isak's legs back down as he began sucking.

“Want your fingers.” Isak croaked, voice still sounding hoarse from his cold. Even slipped his fingers through Isak's pussy, feeling the slick wetness hidden within before sliding two fingers inside.

Isak moaned, cock throbbing in Even’s mouth, grinding down on his fingers, abdominal muscles twitching under Even’s hand.

“Yes.” Isak whispered, pushing Even’s hair out of his forehead.

Even continued pumping his fingers into Isak's hole, mouth firmly placed over his cock, sucking hard. He could feel Isak was close, his walls constructing Even’s fingers more and more, squelching sounds filling the room.

“Ughh... f-fuck,” Suddenly Isak's body sprung forward, his ass lifting off the mattress as he came, small cock spurting out sweet come right into Even’s awaiting mouth.

Isak's soft moans were ringing in Even’s ears, propelling him to keep moving, to burrow deeper into Isak's soft cunt, milking the orgasm out of him. The way he spasmed around Even’s fingers was intoxicating. He continued sucking lightly, licking off every last drop of come until Isak gave a pained moan, softly tugged his hair and pushed him off.

Even laid down on his side facing Isak. He was hard, dick straining his sweats, but he ignored it, his mate’s well being more important than his own pleasure.

“You're amazing,” Isak rasped, cheeks flushed from his recent orgasm.

Even grasped Isak's hand, kissing his knuckles.

“Get some sleep baby. I'll get you your medicine ok.”

+

The craft store was kind of busy for a Wednesday night. Many art students stocking up on sketching pencils and watercolor paint, others buying fabric and yarn.

Even had learned his lesson from last time by making sure that both Julian and Millie had used the restroom before leaving the house.

It has been Millie's idea to make Isak a get well soon card. She had made one with her classmates last year for one her teachers, and wanted to draw something special for her father. 

They end up picking up some washable paints and markers, Even reluctantly paying for a pack of erasers when he realized Julian had soaked the corner of the package through with drool. 

The coffee table became a mess of crayons and markers once they arrived home. Millie spent her time decorating the inside of the card, drawing butterfly fish and a small little lion in the corner, while Even was in charge of writing down the message.

+

“ _Hei_ ,” Even whispered. 

He opening the bedroom door, allowing Millie to walk in before him.

Their babies were freshly bathed, Millie in a pair of thick emerald pijamas, hair still wet, some strands slight drying on her hairline. Julian was looking positively warm and snuggly in a soft blue cotton babygro adorned with white sheep, curls also slightly damp and a little frizzy at the ends.

Isak sat up in bed, a couple of tissues scattered across the duvet. He pushed some pillows aside so Mille could sit beside him.

“We have something for you.” Millie blurted, hastily handing over the card to Isak. She was very excited, had been wanting to give Isak the card even before Even had finished prepping dinner.

“Oh?” Isak held the card in his hands, running his fingers through the tiny hand stamped with blue paint in the front of the paper, clearly Julian's work. He opened it and was bombarded with animals, some colored in with yellow marker, some with blue crayon. 

“Do you like it?” Her expression was eager as she looked up at Isak.

Isak gave a soft cough, rubbing his throat, then opened his arms, welcoming Millie into a warm embrace. “I love it sweetheart. Thank you so much. That was so thoughtful of you.”

He pushed some blonde hair out of her face and gently pecked her forehead, snuggling her closer to his chest. “You're welcome. We all missed you, especially Jules.”

As if on cue, Julian began fidgeting in Even’s arms, no longer content on his Pappa’s hip. He let out a soft whine, out-stretching his arms and thrusting his upper body towards Isak.

“Aw, my baby.” Isak set Julian in his lap, feeling the soft fabric of his onesie as he rubbed his baby’s back. He nuzzled his pup's neck, scenting him. “Did you miss Dada? Did you miss me?”

Julian answered by slapping his hands on Isak's chest, then leaning forward and giving Isak an open mouth kiss along his jaw. 

“I love you so much,” Isak cooed, stroking Julian's soft curls and kissing his chubby cheeks, his pup giggling, eyes alight with joy. “Dada loves you so much.”

They stayed like that a little longer, Millie explaining to Isak every fact that she could remember of the animals she drew off the top of her head. Isak gave her a tired smile, hoping that some of his nerdiness was finally rubbing off on her.

“Ok, time for bed.” Even declared, scooping Millie over his shoulder and making her shriek with surprise. “You missy have school tomorrow.”

“ _God natt_!” She said, before she broke out in laughter as Even tickled her sides. 

Isak was now alone with Julian, who was currently rubbing his face on Isak's chest with an open mouth, in search of a nipple.

He rearranged some pillows before he pushed his shirt up, lying Julian firmly in his lap. His pup immediately latched on, tiny lips suckling with purpose, most likely wanting to sleep as soon as possible. Isak's body relaxed, his omega content to be nursing, feeling and smelling the scent of his baby. 

Isak would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss this, the connection he felt with his babies while nursing. That bond that's so vital to the way Isak identifies with his omega. Julian was beginning to eat solids and it wouldn't be long before he was completely weaned, no longer needing the strength and protection of Isak's milk.

He stroked his fingers across Julian's brow, his tiny nose, the shell of his ear and down to his small socked feet, until his eyelashes fluttered shut and his suckling stopped, breaths evening out.

+

“I made some hearty beef stew for my sick dove,” Even sing-songed, placing the steaming bowl in the bedside table.

Thankfully Julian hadn't gotten sick, but Millie had not been so lucky. She'd woken up with red eyes and a stuffy nose, her face scrunched up in a miserable little pout.

She was currently in bed with Isak, her head resting on her father's chest, cheeks flushed with fever. 

Even would just have to resign himself to playing nurse for a couple more days, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Millie's [outfit](http://pin.it/7sLBHoy) in the zoo.
> 
> Julian's [babygro](https://www.wilddill.com/products/sleepy-sheep-organic-french-terry-jumpsuit-by-winter-water-factory?pp=0&variant=42434265114) in the last nursing scene.
> 
> Thoughts? Feel free to leave constructive criticism. I'm pretty new to this writing fanfic thing, so I'm prone to making a few mistakes here and there. (I'm for sure not used to writing such explicit smut.)
> 
> My [tumblr](https://la-belleza-del-mar.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
